leonhartopediafandomcom-20200215-history
Don Hall
Don Hall (c. 1991-December 14, 2009) was the former vigilante Dove, the son of a late unnamed woman and the younger half-brother of Hank Hall. He was killed in a car accident along with Dawn Granger's mother, Marie. His death had a profound effect on Hank and Dawn, allowing the latter to take on the mantle of Dove and carry on his legacy. Biography Early life Don was born around 1991 in Washington, D.C. and was raised by a single mother alongside his brother Hank. The brother's had two different biological fathers, however, neither of the fathers were ever present in their lives. Despite originating from the slums and having a background of bad economic conditions, the Hall brothers studied hard in order to achieve a scholarship and started to attend a prestigious private school where, in 1999, Hank became a top star for the school's football team: The Hawks. One day, Don was waiting for Hank outside the locker room after a football game. He was approached by the school coach, Vincent, who, unbeknownst to Don, had been keeping an eye on him in the bleachers. Vincent offered to "show him the weight room" with far more malicious intensions. Hank, who was now present, was heavily opposed to this. Threatening to have their scholarships revoked unless they obeyed, Hank took Don's place. Don was told by Hank that he'd never be as good of a football player as him and to go home. Insulted, Don left the locker room in complete obliviousness of his older brother's molestation. Over the years, Don learned of the truth and felt extremely guilty for it. Their mother also got cancer and, after a long and painful course, died as she could not afford medical care, leaving the Hall brothers alone. The original Hawk and Dove Despite such a tempestuous life, Don became one of his institute's most renowned students and started to take extracurricular lessons such as martial arts. There came a point where Don grew worried once he learned of a head injury Hank got during a football game, leading to a concussion. Although Hank was advised to take some time off and recover, Hank declared he was determined to finish the season. Looking out for his brother, Don informed the athletic director about the situation, resulting in Hank getting suspended from the following games. Studying in the library, Don was approached by his older brother who lashed out on him and caused a disturbance. It ultimately led to a fight that Don was dragged into. Eventually, they were both taken to the Dean's office, where she was too lenient on them. Don, who grew tired of the constant passes, told their Dean to stop making excuses and to expel them because it wasn't worth the strain Hank was putting himself through. Feeling guilty for Hank having to give up football and to constantly sacrifice himself when they were younger, Don suggested finding a way to channel their anger in a way that could benefit them. Eventually, Don got the idea to pursue sexual predators, especially the ones in their neighborhood. On April 24, 2009 Hank and Don operated for the first time as Hawk and Dove respectively, beating up an alleged pedophile, Dwayne Wainwright. Recording it with their camcorder, they forced him to confess his crimes. Death are the victims of a fatal car accident as Hank and Dawn watch.]] A few months later in December, Don and Hank bought a newspaper at a local newsstand to read a report crediting them of their heroic deeds. While there, they accidentally bumped into Dawn and Marie Granger. After helping them pick up their belongings, they apologized numerous times and were complimented on their manners by Marie when, out of the blue, a truck swerved through the street and crashed into another vehicle, causing it to run into Don and Marie, instantly ending both of their lives. Abilities *'Expert martial artist:' Don possessed impressive fighting skills since he took extracurricular lessons of martial arts during his years at university. As demonstrated, Don was skilled enough to hold his own against four others that jumped he and his brother. Equipment *'Dove suit:' Don wore a football suit made up of shoulder pads, knee pads, and other protective padding whenever he was fighting crime as Dove. Appearances ''Titans'' Season 1 *"Hank and Dawn" (flashback) Trivia *Don's favorite food was pizza. Behind the scenes *In the DC comics, Don Hall was the first Dove, tragically deceased while saving a young boy during Crisis on Infinite Earths. His first appearance in the comics was ''Showcase'' #75 (June, 1968). References Category:Deceased Category:Allusions to the comics Category:Humans Category:Heroes